1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary transformer for simultaneous and/or selective transmission of electrical energy or information.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for simultaneous and/or selective transmission of electrical energy or information by means of such a rotary transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary transformer of the type to which the invention is directed, hereinafter simply called a transformer, is known from German Patent DE 102 34 893 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,756. This transformer is designed to be used especially in circular knitting machines. Another transformer of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,350 and is preferably used in conjunction with oil drilling systems. Other transformers of this type have been used for a long time in conjunction with nondestructive testing systems (NDT systems).
All of these systems emphasize efficient transmission of energy and/or information. For this reason, typically, a ferrite material is used as the magnet material for the transformer cores. In any case, the use of ferrite material for NDT systems has proven problematic, among other reasons, due to the conditions of use in a severe industrial environment.